A void between us
by Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales
Summary: Musa and Riven have been together for just about two years, but something, or rather someone, has always stood in the way of their complete freedome... ON HIATUS
1. Early date

A void between us…

A void between us…

Riven and Musa have been a couple for just about two years, but something has always stood in the way of their complete freedom……

**I am making a fresh start at a story I will definitely commit to, and I don't own winx club, I never will.**

The azure sky carried the puffed up clouds across it so they slowly glided past Musa's window.

"Hhhm, no that's not right, he is the mystic to my fortune, he is the sugar to my spice, nah, that's way to corny, if I write that, I won't be able to sing it to him," She said to herself.

"Sing what to me?" A smug Riven came through Musa's open window.

"You can't see it!" She uncontrollably laughed as he tried to grasp it "It's not finished"

He finally managed to grab her notebook… "Aww Muse…I never knew you were so deep," He sarcastically smiled.

She threw a pillow his way "Get out" She joked.

"No goodbye hugs, kisses…speeches today?" He did a pathetic puppy dog face Musa fell for every time. (So not riven)

"What are you doing here? You're not suppose to sneak me out till later," Musa said.

"Like you could have a fun summer without me, I wanted to take you to magix to go for a ride on my leva bike,"

"Have you got the spell book I asked for?"

"Check," He threw the book expecting Musa to catch it, of coarse she did.

"Okay, stand back"

She stood up and opened her arms out, looking down at the book..

"Doppelganger out, my spirit be split….twice in half my soul with it!" She crossed her arms and Riven noticed waves were forming a replica of Musa.

"Cool! Now she as the face, dose she have the mind?" He approached the clone and cleared his throat. "Two for the price of one, I like," When he leaned in for a kiss, Musa's clone had her hand on riven's shoulder. "Don't push it hero" She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Maybe that will shut him up for a while," Musa laughed as she high fived herself.

"Keep dad busy until I come back with Riven, act like nothing Is happening, even though we've snook out, thanks, I'll stay behind next time if that makes sense..."

"Okay, bye Riven" The clone giggled and made riven blush.

"I got you, don't worry" He said as he climbed out the window onto the levabike.

"Good thing this isn't a earth bike, or I'd be worried," Musa tried to sound confident but was failing. He slowly lifted her onto the bike as she climbed on; she clutched Riven like an infant as she made uncomfortable sounds. He knew she couldn't wait till they were on the ground………………………………………………………………………………….

**I steered away from Stella and Brandon and tried, Musa and Riven, This story is set in the semester break, after their junior year. Please review, I am really nervous here breathe heavily **


	2. Disappear

**The next chapter you requested!**

**Oh yeah and like I've said every time I put a new chapter up, I do NOT own winx club……….**

Musa braced herself for Riven's speed as she pulled the shield for her helmet down.

"You ready?" He asked.

"I think," She said as he got into gear.

Like he always had, he started off slow and picked up momentum. She wouldn't have trusted anyone else on the bike, but because it was Riven she felt safe, she even started to have fun.

"Whoo!" She shouted, but making sure her arms remained around his waist.

The speed was intense and the sound of them charging through the air made it hard to hear each other speak, they both loved the exiting tune up it gave their minds, the intense speed was amazing.

"So were do you want us to go?" He asked.

"I don't mind, I'm just happy to have more company than the palace guards, by the way, how did you get past them?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out later!" He laughed.

They were in the harmonic town known as Rhythm bop city.

"Hey slow down Riven! Stop here," When the bike came to a halt, Musa climbed off and staggered like a drunken person, she was weak in the knees so she leaned on Riven's bike.

"I used to come here when I was fourteen, it was the only place I knew to escape my dad," She said to him. "Then I met a girl called Kiara and she was just like you, we were best friends until two months before I started alphea…" She stopped when Riven turned around and noticed she was crying.

"W…What happened to her?"

"Her grandfather was the only one she had other than me, but he was ill, so she made a choice that she would find the right antidote to save him, but when she came from her quest, her grandfather was dead and he gave her the house in his will…"

"Then what?"

"Two months before I started alphea, she died…..I think she died of loneliness, or a broken heart."

"That must be hard, your only friend died when you were sixteen?"

"Yeah, and well, now I have knowone but you to hang out with on break,"

Riven took that sentence as an opportunity to cheer his girlfriend up.

"What? What's wrong with hanging out with me? You aren't gonna find any better company" He tutted and shook his head.

"How would you know? Sometimes I bet you don't even want to hang around with you…" She pushed him playfully.

"Well, anyways, were do you wanna go now?"

"I have somewhere to go,"

"Were?"

"Actually, you know what? Forget it, I'll let you pick"

"No, what were you gonna say?"

"You won't be interested Riven,"

"Try me," He smirked.

"If you insist, the suns' almost set, so we could get to a good spot to watch it go down,"

"Well if you want to...I'll find you somewhere in ten minuets"

"Thanks,"

Bye the time they found a clear spot in the park, the sunset was nearly gone and the field was deserted but the emptier the better, is how Riven thought of it.

"Do you wanna go home after it's down?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired" She said with a long, loud yawn.

"Me too." He stretched and then lay down next to her on the floor.

"There it goes," Said Musa standing up.

"Okay, let's go then,"

"Go a little slower this time," She muttered.

"Why,"

"So I don't get home really fast and….It will be sight seeing kinda,"

"All glamorous with bright lights and what not?"

"Just get on the bike buster, or I'll ride home"

"On my baby, no way"

"What about me, you give your bike names but not me…" She nudged him.

"Fine, I'll call you baby then,"

"Forget it; come on take me home lover boy,"

Just as Musa requested, he drove slow, he actually enjoyed riding slow with her, they could talk more and not get bored of each other. The city lights reflected off the bike onto Musa's face, Riven stared at her with awe he thought she looked even more beautiful. He felt that Musa was leaning on hem, he didn't expect her too, when he pulled up outside the palace he noticed she was sleeping, so were the guards.

'_Some guards'_ He muttered.

He left his leva bike outside the window; he carried her to her bed and covered her up under the blanket. He sat there for a while, until the door knob turned which alarmed him.

"Oh, it's just you well; can't you join up back with her or something?"

"That's what I'm doing, see ya later Riven!" she blew a kiss to him and then turned back into sound waves that went into Musa's body. Riven decided to leave now Musa was sleeping so he hopped out the window and closed it.

"Good night Musa…." He whispered as he sped off into the night.

Meanwhile…..

Musa's father was in the dining room when he heard a motor sound. He ran to the window and just managed to see Riven's number plate, he wrote it down and thought.

'_why would a biker be near the palace?'_

"Musa!" He muttered, slamming his hand down on the table……….

**Wow, I really enjoyed writing that chapter….Musa's tragic story is touching, even I cried writing it! I hope you liked it just as much if not more than the last chapter, review! **


	3. Bad cooking

**A short chapter this time… I don't own winx club**

The morning sun glistened through Musa's window and the birds outside seemed to revive her tired, exhausted state that her doppelganger had put her in. She slowly sat up wondering how she got in last night.

"Well duh Musa," She muttered to herself.

She noticed she was still in her clothes she wore last night, she had to change into her pyjamas or her dad would know she was out. After she changed she came downstairs to taste another round of her fathers terrible cooking.

"Good morning Musa!" He sang.

"Erm, good morning dad"

He came in with some burnt waffles and slammed them on the table.

"Let's cut to the chase…..where were you yesterday?" He growled.

"What do you mean dad I was here all day?"

"What did you think off my soup yesterday?"

"Well? Erm, great! Erm……….Mushrooms really complements it,"

"Lucky guess. I know you Musa, you have a boyfriend, and I'll throttle him!"

"Not likely…" She muttered.

"Who is it? He better not be rough!"

"In fact, you know him, and you got on a lot…It's Riven,"

"Our friendship is final!"

"Dad!" She was stopped by her father.

"Look Musa, I can except you having a boyfriend, but far in the future!"

"I'm eighteen!"

"I forbid you to see him, and if he comes anyway near the palace the guard dogs will tear him to shreds!"

"We don't have dogs,"

"I'm ordering some!"

The atmosphere of the room fell silent as Musa clenched her fists. Suddenly she prodded her dad in the chest.

"You can't stop me from seeing him! I'm a grown woman!" She stormed off, "Oh and by the way, your cooking stinks!"

"Musa did a spell that dressed her and she transformed."

Her father burst through the door, "where are you going!?"

"Eating out!" She hissed flying out the window into the distance.

**Did you all like it? I tried my best to come up with a conversation…. Review and the second half will be up!**


	4. Finding Musa

**The long awaited 4****th**** chapter, thank you for all my reviewers and feel free to give me any ideas you have **

**Oh and I don't have anything to do with the creation or continue of winx club.**

A steaming Musa yelled at the top of her voice as she remembered that she had no idea were Riven lived, she had always imagined a dump or an abandoned club or something; but she needed help and the rest of the winx club weren't in town, she really didn't want to face it right now, but she had no choice, so she went to the only place she could…

Meanwhile… Riven entered the abandoned house……

"This place isn't bad," He said.

It was a neat cottage, which was quite big and had loads of ornaments, and appeared to have been untouched since the two deaths. The windows were incased with dust, but the interior of the house remained clean. As he walked further in, he noticed a strong smell of cinnamon; it was coming from the kitchen.

"Why would it smell of cinnamon if knowone has been here for nearly three years?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Musa was in the woods that isolated Kiara and her grandfather from society.

They were much bigger than before, it was almost like a maze; in fact it was like an earth version of the crystal labyrinth (episode 22 season 3)

"I'm lost!" She screamed "If only Tecna was here,"

Musa was certain all hope was lost until she looked at the bracelet on her mother's arm….

_**Flash back**_

"_**You know I might not make it Musa" Her mother said, her voice weak and fragile.**_

"_**Don't say that mum (mom) you will, you'll see"**_

"_**Yes darling but in reality I might not, and if I don't…then I want you to have this, and when all hope is lost, and you feel you are alone, look at is and it will make you stronger,"**_

"_**Your bracelet…" She managed to whisper.**_

"_**No, it's yours…take care of it and remember me…"**_

"_**But……..But………………………mum (mom)?"**_

_**End of flashback…..**_

"But it won't help me now! I need someone and you left us! Everyone I come close to dies!" She really felt like she had knowere she belonged when she burst out crying…

"My powers can't help me, my bracelet can't help me, my soul and energy can't help me, and my mother can't help me."

She surveyed her surroundings before standing back up, there were birds singing everywhere but they all knew their way, and they communicated by singing. It hit Musa, just like when sky punched Riven for dissing bloom, she could use her magic to retrieve somebody's attention. It didn't take long for her to create a rhythmic beat that she could amplify into the woods so she could be rescued from danger.

"Base boom!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riven stared at the table before him in eternal daydream it seemed, if knowone or nothing disturbed him, he could stay like that forever. In fact he was thinking of Musa, and the fun and discussions they had had the day before, she seemed so lost about her thoughts of her past, just like he was, and that's probably why they were best suited for each other, if only her dad could see that…

Out of knowere was a familiar sound that became louder and louder as he drew closer to it, it took him outside and into the woods .Musa. Who else could make up a beat like that out of scratch?

"Musa!!" He bellowed.

He heard a faint 'Riven I'm stuck' and he didn't hesitate at all, he just activated his sword and began seeking his girlfriend, leaving trails of branches behind him.

"Keep playing it Musa so I can find you"

He hacked through the branches and thin bark furiously just focusing on finding Musa. Why the hell was she in the woods anyway?

"Musa it alright I'm coming!"

"Riven help!"

She sounded distressed and tired, and.

"He could see a silhouette in the mist but he wasn't sure if it was her. The music was ear splitting now; it was too much to bear, so much he was screaming too.

"Aaarg! Musa!!" Riven could see the energy of the waves violently surge through the air.

"R…Riv" The Music stopped and he had heard a large crash.

"MUSA!"

There she was, collapsed on the floor. It looked like she had drained all her powers and that meant he would have to carry her back to the house. He cushioned her head with his left hand and carried her legs with his right arm and headed back for the cottage.

**This chapter started off okay and then just turned into garbage, I don't blame you if you don't want to review, infact, I don't blame you if you never wanna see another of my stories again… but on the other hand, if u like it you can review and tell me what you think, I won't be able to update as quick next time because I start school next week, but I'll try. See ya!**


	5. No more hiding

**The last chapter was lame so I'm gonna try and fix it, and I don't own winx club so Rai staff can't sew me for saying I do. **

Confused and unaware of her current surroundings Musa immediately jerked up into a sitting position and blinked at Riven as if she'd just been slapped in the face by a clown.

"What the-"She began.

"It's okay," He sounded like he was talking to a young child. (Like he'd talk any different to a young child, but this was Musa so,)

"Why-what-how did you find this place?"

"Please, I'm street smart, I knew what you were talking about, and this is the only house away from the city. It reeks of cinnamon,"

"Yeah, her grandad baked cake a lot,"

"Then I heard your tune and found you collapsed in the woods,"

"Well thank you Riven," She noticed he had a small smile protruding from his face and smiled back at him while giving him a hug. Riven just couldn't help himself, he couldn't pass up the opportunity of playing with her.

"You were…screaming for my help!"

"What?"

"Yep, Riven, I'm lost, I'm scared," He chuckled and slapped his knee.

"I know I didn't say I was scared, don't lie I remember you screaming," She retaliated.

"Only because your beat was, _Electrifying_"

"What ever. How long have I been out?"

"Half a day," He smirked.

"Oh my god!" Her hands went strait to her face.

"You've been out since three o'clock this afternoon; it's nearly three thirty in the morning now. But what's the big deal?"

"My dad's probably got search parties over the whole realm! That's the reason I came to this house, because he said I can't see you anymore…I wanted to talk to you." She let out a giant sigh that made Riven's heart sink.

"You're…..Dumping…me aren't you?" His heart skipped many beats as he was sure what her answer was.

"No Riven, never, I don't care what my dad thinks, I really L…Like you," She stared at her shoes as she stuttered.

"Well where were you expecting to find me?"

"I wasn't. That's why I was gonna come here instead"

"If my dad found out I went to you he would kill you,"

He pulled her closer to her for more comfort as they stared at each other's violet eyes.

"I just hope this works out, because my dad won't let me have a life outside of school"

"I do to, because…I" He stopped and looked at Musa again.

"You what?"

"Never mind,"

"I hate to admit it to you, but…I'm scared what will happen to us,"

"Maybe we can lay low without relationship for a while, I mean hideout when we see each other."

"No Musa! We need to set this strait, if we ever want to be comfortable or free to do what we want then we have to confront him…." He stood up and clenched his fists.

"You are right Riven, I am tired of my dad controlling my whole life, and tomorrow, we have to confront him."

**Did you all like this chapter? I wanted to make it up to you all for the last chapter, so I really put all my effort into listening to advice and stuff for this chapter. I think I'm improving at romances, I could be wrong but please Review! I honor your opinion. **


	6. Time to face the music

**I'm really sorry it took so long to update but it had to be right!**

**I keep forgetting to do disclaimers in my other stories so I'm making sure I do it in this story!:**

**I don't own winx club, if I did would make sure bloom was killed off the show.**

They held hands as Riven guided a shaking Musa to his bike. In all the time he'd known her, apart from when he was dating Darcy, he had never seen her the way she was...Her appearance was unkept and she helplessly let tears drop down her face like a lost child. It lead him to wonder what he looked like to her. He was putting his whole well being on the line for this one person, just to make this person smile and he had nothing to loose but this person. He could deny it all the while on the outside but it was no use denying it in his mind, Riven loved her, he loved Musa. Enough was enough! She shivered with sickness, the thought of guard dogs shredding Riven piece by piece was nerve wrecking, and Musa was failing to affray the liquid back from behind her eyelids. What if their plan didn't work? She could loose him! No. It had to. No option.

"Riven we need to think of a better strategy before we do anything,"

"Musa you are shaking so hard, are you okay?"

"I'll be okay when my dad can exept that he can't grapple onto me forever,"

"We'll stay and formulate a better plan," He gave her a reassuring hug as his eyes caressed the sky, dawn was at it's peak, the sun would rise soon, they had to act fast...

A swift growl came from Musa's dad's throat. She had really gone to far this time! That horny teenage boy had gone and taken his daughter away, and for that, he was determined to torture every last bone in his body. So that it ached, every last nerve scorched in colossally searing pain... That was the price to pay for anyone who came near little Musa. All over the realms the guards and guard dogs had looked, and still to no prevail had they found any trace of them. It was a good job that they were gone.

'Oh help me Maya (1) were could Musa be?'

"TRANIMUS!" (???? I couldn't think of a name so I picked a random one)

"Yes sir!"

"Let the dogs, free..."

Riven accelerated through the barren streets, his bike lights penetrating the darkness and guiding them to danger. The roads that lead them to the palace were in shreds, like there had been an everlasting loot that had taken over. He restrained himself from charging any further by decelerating, and eventually stopping just further enough away for dogs and guards not to see him, they exchanged one more scan of each other with their eyes and said their goodbyes.

"You remember the plan?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I go and confront my father and you take out the guards...Be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you,"

"I will, take care Musa..." Their lips sang one last duo as their hands parted and fled different ways."

They were there. They weren't going to hold back any longer. Musa used her Enchantix to fly towards the palace unheard, of course, she had to fly as lightly as she could, or else her dad would hear her with his sonar ears and get his guards to annihilate Riven. Right next to the opening bridge she listened in on the convocation her father Mark (2)I was getting sick of calling him Musa's dad) was having with the main guard.

"When you find the boy, make sure you give no mercy..."

"We will not, anyone who can sway the princess as far as he has does not deserve to live,"

An ear piercing siren sounded from above Musa's head as she made a dive for a hedge, praying to her mother she hadn't been seen. She knew Riven hadn't been careful and the security had been breached.

"The dogs have finally found him, which means Musa's here to...Find him and lock him up!"

"Consider it done!"

"Noooooooooo!"

The odious footsteps of her father's guard penetrating the door off and walking ever so closer to her made her shake furiously again and this time she had oral diarrhea, as uncontrollable groans of fear spewed from her mouth. She clutched her stomach as if she had eaten a piece of glass and it lodged itself in her side. She got a quick glance at him before she collapsed on the grass revealing herself to him and her fairy form disappearing. Tranimus carried an unconscious Musa to her father to decide what was going to happen to her.

**Yay it's up! hope you liked the chapter, it's been ages since I updated but I wanted to wait till I thought it was right, plus the chapter I started wasn't on my computer, it was my brothers and now I have my own computer so I had to rewrite it again... thanks for the great tip ****KnightofFaerun and I really hope this chapter satisfies all whom read this story...well...don't thing there's much to say so bye!**

**Maya is Musa's mum, I made it up I own her name, no more.**

**I also own nothing but Musa's dad. They will both be called Maya and Mark from here on...**


	7. Innocence or madness?

**I'M BACK! With a brand new chapter! I do intend to make ****Stilith at least faint with suspense I'm keeping Him/Her under, so...without saying anymore, read on! XD**

**---**

Chained to a block of cement and threatened to be decapitated by dogs, Riven growled angrily, desperate to break free from the steel cuffs that restrained him from finding Musa.

"Musaaaa!" Riven roared, he knew that she was in trouble, he was beginning to think her father loved her so much that he was going insane, maybe to the point that he could kill her. He flinched as visions of her in cold merciless pools of blood and mark manically laughing at her position in his head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He began to bang his fist against the wall, succeeding at nothing but grazing his tender fists.

---

Meanwhile Musa arose from a temporary state of trauma, her gut still throbbing. She was almost sure her father would put her in a prison cell too, wait...she was in familiar surroundings, her bedroom.

"This is a trick! Isn't it?" Passion flowed freely through her fiery words. Taking a proper observation the fairy of song knew it was her room, with a difference, the wall that wielded her door was replaced with acid green florescent bars, outside of that was two alert guards, why the hell would her father do this to her. The very man she had idolized and aspired to be just like, held her captive behind bars that would burn her skin if her body came into contact with it. Musa charged at the bar stopping at the green substance and put her two fingers to her head creating a mental link with the two guards Tranimus and Demptus.

"_Why! Why is my dad locking me up?"_

"_You will earn the right to come out when you have silenced"_

"_You're purposes are to PROTECT the princess! When I am queen I will make sure you never have another security job again!!!!!"_

"_The way you are heading, you won't princess."_

"_This can't hold me with my Enchantix powers!"_

"_Oh but you're powers are weakening as we speak, or should I say think. You see, this is soundproof."_

She kicked herself for being stupid enough to split up from Riven, she cursed herself for her father's behavior then defeated, she slumped to the ground She was almost sure they were done distressing her when another sent one last nerve wave.

'_He he, not even your Fairy dust is enough to neutralize the effects of this barrier.'_

'_Why are you doing this? You are putting my live at stake because of a boy! You should protect me! Please don't listen to my father he is becoming a maniac!'_

'A guard turned around wanting to fulfill her plead, he could get in some trouble for this, but the virtue descending from her cheeks and singing a tune of panic and optimism was too much for his conscience to bear. Demptus turned to Tranimus, "I think I hear a presence in the foyer, you check it and I will continue to guard Musa,"

"Fine," The grumpy guard muttered walking away, his giant scepter/gun still in his grasp.

He was in a profile position, waiting for Tranimus to disappear, after a few minuets he spoke to the crying Musa.

"...Musa, Musa..."

"What do you want?"

"I am going to get you out of here... If you want to find Riven, then stand back."

She rapidly realized what he was going to do and obeyed his order. She wiped the last of the black liquid from her sight and looked towards the guard. "Thank you, you remember."

He too stepped back firing the weapon towards the bars, he actually didn't know what the effects could and would be, the worst case scenario to him would be that his weapon would backfire and go strait into him. But if that didn't happen then...who knows what the king would do to him. Without anymore hesitation Demptus brought the scepter to the acid and fired. His theory was correct as he fell to the floor.

"No, Demptus!" The acid that supplied the bars with corrosive qualities had stopped working for a set amount of time so Musa took that as her chance to escape. The fairy charged to his side searching fore critical wounds.

"Am...I okay?" He asked Musa.

"N-No, You have a giant wound on your stomach."

With each other's sonar ears they could faintly hear Tranimus yelling something.

"_Area sixty-two under attack the barrier holding the princess has been delayed."_

"What _is _area 62?"

He stared at her and smiled "...That's here, go now before he comes back. I can't go anywhere and you still have to find your boyfriend."

"B-But what will happen to you? I, I can't leave you here because you saved me."

"I'm not that fond of this job anyway,"

"YOU IDIOT! You have to pay severely for letting this happen." Tranimus was back, and he was obviously furious.

"GO!"

"BUT!-"  
"-BEFORE HE CATCHES YOU!"

She was left to the decision of Riven, her soul mate, or Demptus, who had seen her through her childhood and up till this point, had protected her, he was telling her to go but she couldn't follow, she didn't want to...Tranimus would kill him if she left.

"Please,"

She knew then that she couldn't surrender to her emotions as her legs willingly confirmed her mission for herself and began to sprint... The last words she heard before a giant black out were die! And an ear piercing explosion.

"Aaaaah!"

------

Riven's situation didn't seem to get any better either, Mark (I can't remember their real names) was grilling him, and Musa was nowhere in sight. He began to feel very edgy as a sinister presence entered the prison.

"Why won't you let us date?"  
"Because she can do better than a scumbag like you." Mark began to pace up and down in a nervosa state looking up at Riven to smirk a couple of times. While mark paced up and down like an anxious horse, Riven was having thoughts of his own too.

'_What is wrong with him? There is a mental problem with this man. What he has between me and Musa I don't know, he used to be best friends with me, virtually... What has he done to Musa!?"_

He was very tempted to shoot his mouth out, however the new and improved Riven would know that that couldn't make his situation better but worse. Hmf, it's like what Brandon had said to Stella, she brings the cheesiness out in him. By that point he thought he must be dead because he was in heaven, re-living his times with Musa, when she told him she liked him, the moment he met her father, _her father. _The terrible man who had them captive just because they were in love, how and who was he to tell them they couldn't be together? Mark forced Riven's chin up and grinned again.

"I hope you enjoy your last hours alive..."

"...What do you mean?" Mark continued.

"Because you have precisely two hours to live...Starting now." He chuckled disturbingly exiting the dark room, leaving Riven still chained to the walls with his ankles and wrists begging for freedom as they began to turn red. He would just have to endure it. Two hours to live? If this was the treatment he was receiving he could only imagine the horror the torment Musa was going through. He congested thinking about Musa to speculate what could happen to him in two hours; he heard a faint sparking sound coming from outside followed by a flash. There was no more need for him to question, because he knew...what was going to become of him.

---

**Yay! You like? I was determined to finish it today, I'm going back to re read it again now so see that button in the bottom left corner? That powers the review button, so click it! I'll see you in the next chapter! XD**


	8. minuets to midnight

_I'm back! Again! With a new chapter! Feel free to wish me a happy birthday in my reviews__! (They count as presents) cough._

_Well, read on!_

--

If ever you were in the position that you were knocked out of consciousness, you should make an effort not to move and survey your surroundings until you believe you are safe enough to stand...That's what Riven had said, but then again, nothing had gone the way the two planned, and now...she didn't even hold the knowledge of whether Riven was alive or not, and a man who had protected Musa all of her life as a loyal friend was sacrificed just because of the insanity of her father. Approximately three meters behind was a limp body, covered in burns. It was evident death had already taken him. Musa quietly sobbed over the lost guardian with grief and fury merging through her veins.

"Enough is enough!"

Debris from the ceiling plummeted to the ground beside Musa similar to an avalanche while she stood up and dusted the smaller particles from her leather red jacket. "I've given you the chance to see sanity, now I do things my way……." She prowled along the corridor to her next destination.

-

The ticking of the clock harassed Riven's brains. The infernal reminder of the perfectly timed moments to his demise overcame his rational thinking. In 1 hour, 17 minuets an 32 seconds a roaring inferno of burning chemicals would incinerate and burn the skin completely off of him, extreme corrosives mark called it. Steadily, panic seeped in; Mark had freed him and locked the doors with spellbound powers from ancient scrolls of more primitive era of melody, so he lay on the floor rocking like an infant, by now he guessed in Mark's quest to break them apart he had either exterminated Musa or she had become his perfect daughter, an unresponsive zombie who obeyed his every evil influence.

It was childish to be optimistic.

Or to be brave.

Or to believe that someone would come and rescue him.

As what little trust Riven had at all left his inflexible body, he planned how he would die, thinking of Musa, since the day he met her, he had wished that to be his last vision as he faded away. Her aroma, her touch and her taste would drive the pain away…if he couldn't reach her mind anymore at least he could reach their memories together..

…..For the first time in his life Riven shed a tear. The tear represented Love, Fear and determination, but neither had triumphed over Musa's father. He began to dream, of how he and Musa could have ended up, in a reasonably priced house with a son, and a daughter and his small family to take care of.

"I love…"

-

Her first priority now was locating Riven, her father would come second. Then she would stop this lunacy. Tears streamed freely down her darkened features as she soared through the sky, breaching every security machine imaginable. How, even in their wealth, could his father have afforded all this high-Tec software? Thinking about this only sickened Musa even more. He must have been planning this for years, he had chosen to kill whoever Musa loved long before her teen years, and it made her miserable. If that was the case, she had virtually asked Riven to die the moment she shared the fact she liked him with him.

"Riven! Where are you!?" She desperately howled, landing outside an old farm shed. Exhausted, she slumped against the wood, wishing she had guidance.

"Riven…" Her eyes soon betrayed her with further salty tears hustle down her face in hot pursuit of the ground.

Broken, she didn't know where to look. Deep inside herself, in her state of denial, she hoped that Riven could have escaped. Face the facts, Riven was smart. He'd trained as a specialist for 3 years, and he's defended himself all his life. Was that enough for him to be able to endure her father's extreme den? Musa shoved these thoughts away from her mind. There was still hope? Right? Wrong.

"Oh Riven…." She sobbed into her knees, hugging her leg in a desperate plea for guidance. "I wish, I wish you never loved me."

-

Had he heard correctly? Was that the one he loved, wishing he never met her? His gut burned. Why didn't she love him? Was she with her father now?

"Mmmr!" Was all he could manage through muffled screams for Musa's attention.

"MRRRG!" He fiercely kicked the filthy excuse for a shed with his free leg, the other was still chained. He froze; he couldn't carry on any longer. His last thoughts were_ if there's any justice, she'll find me…_

-

Completely aware Riven needed his assistance, Musa sat still, stunned that her prayers have been answered. Was it true that true love conquers all? Yes. Musa loved Riven. With all her heart. And if they did make it out alive, the first thing she would do would be to tell him she adored him, and that she wanted to spend the rest of both of their lives together, with him. Musa struggled with the lock on the door. Her father knew lock picking was never her strong point. But with these new thoughts came a fiery optimistic confidence, to keep fighting…For Riven's sake. She stood. Concentrating durably, more rigidly than she ever had previously, placing her index fingers and her middle fingers from each hands, onto the sides of her head, in one last attempt, screaming at the top of her lungs, "kare wo hanashi nasai!) **(A/N: That is free him In Japanese apparently. I just wanted to do it in a different language and at the time Japanese sounded most different. I am learning Japanese, but I haven't increased my vocabulary much because obviously I need to learn all three alphabets. Yes, three.)** The sight stung her at first, but she had to continue to push on. Riven was sprawled across the hay floor, sweat and dust smeared across his face. And the smallest containment of water had travelled from his eye to his bottom lip. She knelt beside him felling both fear and happiness. "You've….cried?" She whispered brushing stray strands of hair from his face as if she expected him to answer. Then she spotted his ankle.

"Hya!" Was all she needed to say as she made a stroke with her hand. The sound waves eased the tumblers in the lock to untwine for her, as music loved her like a queen, and obeyed her every command. She laid beside Riven for a few minuets, nuzzling her face with his and placing herself under her arm.

"I love you Riven….If, if only you knew it…" She sniffed.

"I love you too..." He muffled, inaudible.

Musa perked up. "Did you, just say, you……loved, me?" She spoke softly, stroking his cheek to comfort him.

He nodded, coughing. "We…have…bomb…time..." He managed to say, straining to keep awake.

"A, bomb?" She gasped, standing up.

"Timed."

"You _have_ to tell me where it is Riven!"

"Ceiling." He coughed again. "Acid or corrosives or…" still awake, his voice became so quiet that all he could say was the vital information.

"Crap!" She managed seeing the timer. 0:57….0:56….

"Get up Riven!" She pulled him, "I _won't_ let you die!" She yelled determined to make it.

No response.

0:42….0:40…0:39

"Riven I _need_ you…"

He seemed to be out cold, so Musa turned to her only alternative. She braced herself to lift him, and failed. If there was ever a time she wished Riven didn't have any muscles it was now.

0:26….

Maybe her wings could serve her more than her strength. As fast as she could, she positioned her hands underneath Riven's armpits and prepared for flight.

0:10….0:9…0:8…0:7

_Please__ Mum….be with me…_

0:3….0:2….

-

Mark's face produced a self satisfied sneer as he witnessed what was left of the house destroyed. He would go out and look at the remainders of Riven's bones in a while. But first of all, he wished to pay a visit to his daughter.

"Tranimus, here!"

Just like a dog being taut, he followed orders and soon came to salute his master.

"Yes sir!"

"Bring my daughter to me. I need to show her something."

"I'm…Afraid I can't do that sir," He began. "Musa, escaped, with the help of Demptus. He's been eliminated."

"Get out of my sight! You aren't worthy of your jobs you slackers!" Mark foamed glancing out the window. The ground was covered in a glittery substance, which he immediately identified as fairy dust.

"MUSA!" He boomed, grabbing a suitcase full of magical items and gadgets capable of tracking the tiniest flick of sound.

"You won't get far my daughter, you won't…." He cackled, slamming his hand on the counter.

-

The weight of Riven was taking its toll on Musa's muscles, but still she pushed ahead.

_No!_ "We are going to get to safetey Riven!" She gasped to herself, almost crashing. She wouldn't stop until she was a safe distance away. Only then would she rest and nurse Riven back to health. If she could just strain herself to get to that shack, in the far ends of the woods she could make it. Soon her arms turned to molten lava, her own weight and her soul mate's becoming too much for her. Her wings flapped softly, but firm, just as Musa was going to buckle over at her maximum, the light at the end of the tunnel was visible.

_Push yourself, Musa!_ A voice called out to her _Just hold it out a little bit longer…._

Rapidly Musa's soft moans turned into strident screeches of agony.

_You can relax now, well done Musa…_

She attempted to come to a gradual stop but failed as her wings gave up on her, dropping them both onto the porch. Musa inhaled sharply and hastily, while gazing at Riven who in return grinned gratefully at her with what energy he had left.

"_Good job Muse…Thank you" _He murmured before drifting off into slumber.

--

_Well… of all my fics and chapters this is the chapter I'm most proud of! So, that's why it's important for you to review! So I know what others think of it. Is it the best chapter so far? What do you think of it? I won't know unless you pres that button down there!_


End file.
